vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Space programs
Space programs, organised and ongoing attempts to explore or utilise space, have been established by a number of countries and companies on Vexillium. List of space programs There are six major space programs on Vexillium today — those of Armatirion, Burovia, Free Confederate Community, TDCorp, the Greater Zartanian Empire and the Longerath Space Agency. *'Armatirion' — The Armatirion Space Agency (ASA) is the longest-established space program in the world, and is widely considered to be the foremost authority on space matters. In recent years, its most notable programs have been its launch of the Hugin orbital telescope and its research into other planets in the solar system. The ASA has achieved manned spaceflight. *'Burovia' — by virtue of various facilities it has inherited, and with assistance from Armatirion, the Greater Burovian Realm is now a significant player in space technology. Its space program is operated by the Space Surveyance and Sojournment Society of the Realm, or SSSSR. Burovia has extensive satellite launch capabilities. *'Free Confederate Community' — the Free Confederate Community Space Agency (FCCSA) has inherited the majority of the former FCLR space program (the exception being the major launch facility in Lombriga, which is now part of Burovia). The FCCSA is run as a co-operative endeavour between the members of the FCC (currently Lendosa, Neoliliana, Caboteniasa, Eastern Delgamia, and Mari'im. Traditionally, it has focused on ground-based observations and the launch of satellites — deep space exploration and manned spaceflight, while successfully attempted, have not been a major goal. *[[Trade and Development Corporation Territory|'TDCorp']]/GZE — The cooperative program between the Greater Zartanian Empire and the Trade and Development Corporation was established in the early 300s, focusing on small and medium-capacity launchers of the Hawk family, developed and manufactured close to the launch sites for maximum efficiency. Launch sites in Noteraland (for polar orbits) and Kinto Caraxolotl (for equatorial orbits) using the Hawk, Hawk Advanced and Hawk XPE Xtra PErformance have concentrated on communications, weather and land-analysis satellites, plus classified payloads. * [[Landa Aerospace|'Landa Aerospace']] — Landa Aerospace, a subsidiary of oil and mineral giant [[Landa Group|'Landa Group']], has built 2 launch complexes at Kinto Caraxolotl in TDCorp territory, and bought the rights to manufacture and develop the Bahamut and Goliath rocket families from the [[Armatirion|'ASA']].' Additionally, Landa Aerospace has developed a superheavy launcher called Xiuhcoatl, and is currently testing a pulse-propulsion engine for interplanetary heavy spaceships. * 'Longerath Space Agency — the Longerath Space Agency (LSA) was founded in 313 and is a collaboration between Samuelonia, Angliya, Draconia, Davenport, Meckeln-Flamlandt, Jilnovia and Bomern. The LSA launched its first unmanned space shuttle in November 314, which was the first Styrbjörn programme. International projects *'VPS' — the Vexillium Positioning System, or VPS, is a network of satellites jointly maintained by the Armatirian, Burovian, and FCC space agencies. The satellites provide a means of precisely identifying one's location on the surface of Vexillium. *'SEVI' — the Search for Extra-Vexillian Intelligence, or SEVI, is a program which listens for signals or other signs of activity from hypothetical alien life forms. It involves listening stations from all around Vexillium. Links *Armatirion Space Agency (ASA) *Free Confederate Community Space Agency (FCCSA) Category:Science